1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a motor and a control method thereof, and in particular, to a low vibration motor and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Due to the feature of brushless, a single-phase motor has a size more compact than a brush motor and a structure simpler than a three-phase motor. The price of the single-phase motor is also relatively cheaper. Therefore, single-phase motors are widely used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices such as central processing units (CPU) or hard disc drives which have small sizes and limited internal spaces. However, since such electronic devices are very precise, the vibrations they can sustain are very limited.
During the rotation of a motor, vibrations are generated accordingly. Both the radial and axial vibrations can cause damages or errors to the electronic devices if they are too heavy. Therefore, when a single-phase brushless motor is applied to such an electronic device, it is desired to reduce the vibrations of the motor and the electronic device.